The Rigby
by LolNerd
Summary: When Eileen starts dating, rigby start having feeling thats involve Eileen
1. Chapter 1

"When are you going to confessed to Margret, dude?" said Rigby

"When are you going to confessed to Eileen?" said Mordecai

"What—"he started to say but was cut off.

"Who is that?" he said as he saw a dark, shiny, haired+ mole giving Eileen a necklace.

"Thanks, Eli!" she said

"No prob, sweetie," he said wrapped his arm around Eileen walking off with her leaving, Mordecai and Rigby surprised.

"Eileen got a-"started Mordecai

"Boyfriend," finished Rigby

"Dude, are you jealous?"

"Piss. No!" said Rigby going to their normal seat, worried

"Hey guys, the usual?" said Margret

"Who is Eileen with?" Rigby asked impatient

"It's Eli. Her boyfriend," she said

It sounds like slow motion for Rigby. He ran out of the store.

"Whatever that's about, Eileen and I are having another camping trip. You want to go?" ask Margret

"Sure," he said

"Eileen is broken and she didn't have time to buy another one. My tent is too small, yours is also small, and Rigby is the only one big for both. Can he share it with Eileen?" she said

"I'm sure I he would love to!" he said with a sly smile

"Good, pick you at your place at 4:00 pm," she said

"Ok!" he said


	2. Sad Rigby Happy Eileen

"What!" Said Rigby when he heard the news

"Yeah, Margret asked if we can go camping with them, so I said yeah," said Mordecai with a sly smile

"Yeah I'm okay with that part, it's the sharing a tent with Eileen that I have a problem with!" yelled Rigby

"You jealous, dude?" asked Mordecai nonchalantly

"Ssh, No" said Rigby

"Hmm. Hmm," Mordecai commented

"Argggh!" said Rigby with shark face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Rigby sat next to Eileen on the camping trip, he started to feel angry and sad toward her.

"So Rigby, what do you think of Eli?" asked Eileen

"He is lame," Rigby mumbled

Eileen signed. "Why do you even like him?" he asked

"He's cute, smart, fun, funny and he is cool," she answer dreamily

"So what! I'm all that too!" yelled Rigby

Before Rigby could said anything Margret already interrupt by saying, "We here!" Eileen and Rigby look in different direction.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

"Help me, Mordecai! Help me with this tent!" called Margret as she tries to put up a tent. "Sure!" He said as he tries to help her.

"So Margret, do you have a boyfriend?" he said.

"Nope. I'm currently single," said Margret with a giggle.

"Good," he mumbled

"Eileen, do you need help?" asked Rigby, who is very bored

"Uh… no thank," she said as she starts a fire.

"I'm sorry, Eileen," mumbled Rigby making Eileen look up

"That's ok," she said as she finish the fire

"Hey, I saw the most beautiful flower over there. Want to check out?" he asked nervous

"I love to," she said.

" You should hold my hand," he said so nervous that he looked like he went swimming, "I don't want you to get lost... you know,"

"Don't worry. I won't get lost," she nicely declined him as she walked forward

"Ohh," he signed as he walked with her


	3. Camping Is Boredom

"Uh Rigby, where is the flower,"Eileen said as she look around  
"Uh... a jerk probably picked it," said Rigby, trying to be nonchalant  
"Oh, well let's go back to camp, you must be starving," she said  
As if on cue, Rigby's stomach growl. "How? Do you? What?" said Rigby, a little scared.  
But, Eileen just shrug and walked.

"Who wants some hot dogs!"said Mordecai as he was grilling some hot dogs and other meats. He pass a hot dogs to Rigby, who tried to passed to Eileen but his foot caught on fire.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Rigby as he fell to the ground  
"Rigby!" Said the trio  
Mordecai grabbed a water bottle and poured it on Rigby's leg.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" said Rigby.  
Eileen grabbed a big bandage and wrapped around Rigby leg. Mordecai picked up Rigby and carried him to a tent and gently lay him down.  
"Someone gotta stay with him," said Margret with a worried look  
"I will," volunteered Eileen as she sat next to him  
Rigby smiled at her but she didn't noticed which made him disappointed and a little happy.

"What are you playing?" Said Rigby as he lays flat on his back  
"Zombie Crushed," Eileen said but still focused on her game.  
BIIINNNGGG!  
"What was that?" asked Rigby as he looked around  
"I Got a text message from Eli,"she said as she paused the game and grab her phone  
"Well, I'm going for a walk," he said, even though his leg is still burnt and hurting.  
"I will go with you, though," she said, still texting on her phone  
"But you're texting with Eli and plus you are playing a video game," he said  
"It's just a text, it's not like he called me or something," she said, still on her phone  
"And SEND," she said as send the message, shut down her phone, and put away her phone.  
"I need to go ask Mordecai something," said Rigby as he started run but it quickly turned into hopping  
"Mordecai! Mordecai!" said Rigby in shark face.


	4. Real Mare

**"****So, let me get this straight; you now like Eileen but dont know why?" asked Mordecai****  
****"****Yes! I don't why but ever since Eli became her boyfriend, she is more ..." said a confused Rigby****  
****"****Well dude, I think you are just jealous," said Mordecai as he walked out of the tent****  
****"****I'm not JEALOUS!" he screamed after him****  
****Rigby got up and hop out of the tent. Just then, Rigby 's stomach to growl as he just realized that he didn't eat anything! He quickly found Margaret and she lead him to the cooler.****  
****"****Thanks Margaret," he said as she left him alone****  
****He took a hot dog and heated it by the fire. Eileen came and sat by him.****  
****"****Hey Rigby," she greeted****  
****"****Hey Eileen," he said, to be fake happy****  
****"****You want to see something cool," asked Eileen. Rigby nodded and looked very curious.****  
****She grabs his hand and lead to a bright, clear river.****  
****"****Whoa," said Rigby "This is so beautiful!"****  
****"****I know," she said as she sat by the river. Rigby followed her and sat next to her.****  
****"****_This is a beautiful place. Hmm. A great place for a-' _****"****RIGBY!" shouted Eileen as his thoughts was interrupted.****  
****"****Huh," he said confusedly****  
****"****I said 'Do you like the view of the moon?'" asked Eileen****  
****Rigby looked at the bright, yellow, full moon in the skies. He was dazed at everything; the moon, river, Eileen.****  
****"****The view is awesome," he stating making Eileen giggled****  
****"****What is so funny," he asked nonchalantly ****  
****"****Nothing," she answered as she looked up, "Wait, what is that?"****  
****Something was sparkling in the background. Rigby quickly ran to it and was astonish.****  
****"****Uh, Eileen I think you might want to see this," he shrieked. Eileen quickly ran over was amazed. It was a golden treasure chest. He tries to open it but it was too hard for him. But, Eileen only open it in a few second. ****  
****"****My foot was hurting," he pointed out****  
****Inside was jewels, gems, an old dirty book, and a new, looking book with red velvet and purple covering.****  
****"****Whoa," said Rigby ****  
****"****I really want those books," murmured Eileen****  
****"****What should we do?" questioned Rigby ****  
****Eileen shrugged. Rigby tries to take the items but suddenly, the ground started shaking and melting.****  
****"****Is the Earth dissolving or melting?" asked Rigby as he panicked****  
****"****Where's the lava or sulfur acid, then?" she answered ****  
****"****AHHHHHHHH!" them scream as they tried to hold onto the ground. Suddenly, a big creature appeared. It had eyes like a human but had 4 arms and looked like a gypsy.****  
****"****So, you dare to touch my treasure," asked the gypsy angrily****  
****"****No," replied Rigby quickly****  
****"****Yes, we are. Look, we are sorry," apologized Eileen****  
****The gypsy was amazed. Someone finally told the truth!****  
****"****Since you are the first person to tell the truth, I reward you with 10 grand wishes with no foolishness," she said ****  
****"****All man!" shouted Rigby****  
****"****As for you, I reward you with a punishment of nightmares," said the gypsy****  
****"****Nightmares! I'm not afraid of nightmares!" said Rigby ****  
****"****Starts now," said the gyspy****  
****Rigby fell through a hole the ground, Eileen tried to grab him but she fails.****  
****He founded himself in a small white box that was slowly getting closer together.****  
****"****Oh my god! Oh my god!" he said, trying to get out****  
****Just then, a small fire was lit. The small fire turned into a big one as the fire got flamed the whole room.****  
****"****AAAAAAAHHHHHHH," screamed Rigby****  
****Suddenly, Rigby founded himself in the tent, scared and worried and confused.****  
****He quickly awaked Eileen, "Do you just had that dream?"****  
****"****That depend," said Eileen****  
****"****The one about a gypsy," responded Rigby****  
****"****No," she said as she went back to sleep****  
****'****_Awesome.'_**


End file.
